Campanillas (Jack x Hiccup)
by DevilMaidOtaku
Summary: Alguna vez... ¿Escuchaste unas campanillas sonar? ¿No? Bueno... Es tiempo de que las escuches, es hora de impulsarte con las nubes junto a tu amado para escucharlas, y poder salvarnos a todos... Jack Frost (Se aceptan OC's)


Hola! Se muy bien que tengo una historia pendiente, pero... ¿Por qué no dos? (jeje) pero bueno. El cole mata el tiempo de uno u.u

¡Nos vemos al final!

0-0-0-0-0-0

Las campanillas sonaban al notar su llegada, en las nubes, el Sol brillaba más fuerte que en la misma corteza terrestre, una mujer se paraba en esa nube, viajando, con una enorme sonrisa, pero, al acercarse a su destino, se encontró con una lúgubre tormenta...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Debemos huír!-gritó una mujer, de aspecto diferente, tenía su cara cubierta por ramas, y musgo, que similaban cabello, su cara era salmón, un color que similaba a las rosas mas delicadas de los hermosos jardines del mismísimo edén, sus piernas y sus manos eran hermosas ramas llenas de capullos de rosas, al correr, un tipo de luz verde dejaba rastro, haciendo que hasta en las nubes más oscuras se formaran hermosas flores .

-¡CUIDADO FLORA!-gritó un pequeño niño, lanzando pequeñas rocas para proteger a la bella dama.

La preocupación de los 2 se multiplicaba en segundos, es que acaso, ¿no volverían a ver la luz?

Un enorme monstruo se reía de una manera tremendamente grotesca, sus ojos no tenían vida.

-No...-De repente la hermosa y delicada rosa empezó a derramar rocío de sus ojos, un dolor intenso se incrustó en lo más hondo de su corazón- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo haber creado... Con tanta ignorancia... Una persona tan inteligente... ¿Un monstruo como ese?

-Basta de lloriqueos...-dijo el niño, de cabello negro colocho, sus ropas rasgadas, lleno de tierra, un hermoso niño moreno- Mamá... Vámonos... No quiero... Ver a papá... Nunca más...

-Entiendo...-dijo la mujer para tomar al niño en brazos, alzarlo y seguir corriendo.

Las campanillas volvieron a sonar. Esta vez con mas intensidad.

Unos ojos morados muy intensos se dirigieron a los de aquel monstruo, una visión se apoderó de la mujer.

-No... Tu... No eres... El... No...-dijo la mujer para correr hacia el monstruo, colocó sus manos en su pecho, mirando al monstruo, y se arrancó su propio corazón.

-¿Me quieres?... Aqui... Me tienes...-dijo la mujer para dejar cae su corazón de la enorme nube, miró al monstruo una ultima vez... Para expirar con una lagrima en su mejilla.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El corazón caía sobre una pequeña isla, llamada Berk, el corazón impactó sobre un pequeño lago, que se congeló por siglos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-T-todo... Estará bien... ¿Si?

-...-las lagrimas de la niña cesaban dando lugar a las risas, el hielo sobre sus pies era más estable que en el que se posicionaba Jack.

-¿Ves? Nada te paso... Ahora... Yo... !?-el hielo se quebró, dejando caer al joven en lo más profundo del lago.

-¡J-JACK!-gritó la niña peli café, asustada como nunca, abrió los ojos como platos, dejando correr las lágrimas otra vez.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pasaban los años, las historias y leyendas perduraron, dando lugar en las tierras nórdicas.

Un pequeño niño caminaba por la noche a un hermoso lago, totalmente congelado, la luna brillaba más que nunca, precisamente, ese dia, en ese momento, y en ese instante, el hielo se empezó a agrietar, unas burbujas salían del agua helada, dando por entendido, el comunicado de que algo o alguien, iba a la superficie.

Pero, ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué hoy?

Pues si, hoy era el día, el comienzo de una nueva era, los ojos, esos ojos de asombro salir del agua brillaban como estrellas.

Se dedicó a mirar unos momentos a la luna, observó a su alrededor, y empezó a andar, tranquilamente, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pronunció , secándose su escarchado cabello blanco.

El niño tragó saliva, y empezó a retroceder, chocando con un arbol, miró hacia atrás y luego lo rodeó, para salir corriendo con sus ágiles piecitos descalzos, por la nieve que ahora caía del cielo en aquel lugar.

0-0-0 Años después 0-0-0

-Hipo...- Dijo una mujer alta, de gran prestigio, peli café nata, caminaba con su delicado cabello atado a una coleta caminaba para subir las escaleras, tocó la puerta de la habitación del nombrado y este le abrió.

\- ¿Qué pasó?-dijo el chico cerrando la puerta rapidamente detrás de él- ¿Otra vez se quemó el jardín? ¿Chimuelo enfermó?-dijo para mirar a la mujer.

-No... Hipo... ¿Qué pasa? No has salido a volar desde hace tiempo...

-N-no... Es sólo que... Madre... ¿A-Alguna vez has sentido que hay algo llamándote desde hace años... Pero... Tienes miedo de ir...?

-Oh... Hipo... Hijo mío...-dijo la mujer para abrazarlo- Muchas veces... Por ejemplo.. Cuándo tu naciste... Pero... Debes darle tiempo al tiempo... Sólo así lo lograrás... No encerrándote en tu habitación... Ahora... ¿Por que no vas con tus amigos?-le miró, para luego proseguir - Deben estar preocupados...-sonrió

-Si...-dijo para marcharse, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto con llave.

Al salir de la puerta de aquel lugar, encontró a un nevado berk, lleno de colores blancos escarchados, pero algo no andaba bien... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no hay mercaderes... Ni... Personas? ¿Donde están?

El menor se dirigió a el jardín, a buscar a chimuelo, su amigo dormía plácidamente en la paja, se acercó con su prótesis, renqueando por la inestabilidad de la nieve, llegó a el, y le tocó la cabeza, el dragón bufó y abrió sus ojitos, bostezó y le sonrió con su característica mas divertida y curiosa, era chimuelo, el menor río.

-Chimuelo... Vamos...-dijo para subirse en el dragón y volar hasta la casa de Astrid, al llegar tocó la puerta.

Primera vez, nadie abrió.

Segunda vez, nadie contestó.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a la familia de Astrid totalmente congelada, todos, quietos, como si no estuvieran vivos.

-¿A-Astrid...?

Ella, por desgracia, no contestó, estaba congelada. Dio unos pasos atrás, sin poder aceptar lo que sucedía, miró hacia la puerta y corrió, cuando se dio cuenta, todos estaban congelados...

-¿C-chimuelo...? ¿Qué sucedió?...

Su amigo bufó, buscando a su alrededor el causante de esto.

-Hipo... Hipo... ¿¡Q-que fue lo que sucedió!?-dijo su madre al percatarse de lo que sucedió.

-No lo se... Madre... ¿Q-qué pasará... Con la aldea...?

-No... No lo sé... Pero... Ve a investigar... Yo veré si los puedo descongelar...-dijo para correr hacía la primera casa que vió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Congelando!-dijo un peliblanco, dando un salta para congelar un arbol del bosque, un ave volaba y se posó en su nido, con sus pichones- Hmmm...-alzó vuelo para ver a los pequeños- ¡Que lindos! Pero... ¡Quietos!-lanzó un rayo y los congeló a todos.

Escuchó algo volar.

-¿Otro dragón? ¡Congélate!-dijo para lanzar un rayo, río un poco y cuándo alzo la vista, se dio cuenta de que el dragón descendía con un chico en su lomo- ¿Eh?

-Tu... ¿Q-Qué eres?-dijo mirandolo con terror

-¿M-me puedes... Ver?

-... Si... Acaso... ¿No debería?-dijo más asustado aún-

-T-Tu...-dijo agarrandolo de las mejillas, se acercó rapidamente a su cara pegando su nariz con la de él, miró a sus ojos profundos- Tu fuiste... A la persona que yo conocí... Ese día... Cuanto tiempo... ¿Eh?

-¿A- A qué te refieres?-dijo mirando con detalle sus ojos- ¿Te... Conozco?

-No... Solo nos vimos... Me presentaré... Soy Jack Frost...

El chico le miró.

-¿El de las leyendas?-dijo, más que extrañado, asombrado

-Si...-dijo para sonreír- ¿Y tú y tu amigo... Quiénes son?

-Yo soy Hipo... Y el es.. ¡Chimuelo! Saluda amigo!-dijo para bajar la mirada

El dragón levantó las orejas, y con sus alas, alejó a Jack de Hipo, le mostró los dientes, "protegiendo" a Hipo del chico.

-Y... ¿Por qué me buscabas?-Dijo Jack mirándose las uñas, y limándolas en su cayado.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a la aldea?-dijo, ahora serio

-Congelarla...

-¿Y te parece... Gracioso?

-Pues...

Jack sonrió tiernamente mirando a Hipo, mirando sus profundos ojos color verde.

-¡Si!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno, si quieren ser parte del fic les diré:

Hay 10 fichas y... Bueno, para que tengan una idea: Estas son las clasificaciones de los divinos, guardianes, dioses o como sea(uno para cada ficha, todo DEBE ser conforme a esto).

-Locura

-Belleza

-Sol

-Primavera

-Verano

-Otoño

-Inteligencia

-Tiempo

-Dulces, caramelos, postres, etc.(no se ni como carajos llamarle).

-Destrucción.


End file.
